Ice Age
by isiclepopscicle
Summary: Everyone knew global warming could be a problem in the future but nobody expected that future to be so near, or so cold. The world is covered in snow and the Ice Age has begun. The Grant family are some of the many few that survived. When they meet the Pack and the Cullen's, will they be safer or in even more danger? Paul/Oc R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I Love the Ice Age movies with Manny Diego and Sid but my imagination corrupts the fun light heartedness of the films and my nightmares focus on the lifeless, cold, barren landscape with tall ice cliffs and avalanches. This mixes with the movie The Day After Tomorrow and the large monsters from Star Trek and John Carter and crazy huge sea creatures from Star Wars II. I'm mixing my twisted nightmares with Twilight and I think it will make a good story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

I pulled my sleeping bag up to my chin and let out a breath. From the flickering of the fire to my left, I could just barely see the fog my hot breath made when it mixed with the cold air. When I was younger, the only time I would see this fun fog was in the early morning or during the winter season. Now, it is seen at all hours of the day and in every season. Although the only season we have had for the past three years is winter.

Global warming had been an issue for years before the Ice Age came. Everyone expected for the glaciers to melt and the seas to rise and it happened. People moved inland as coasts all over the world were flooded. Many people weren't able to move inward fast enough and thousands died in America and millions were killed around the world.

My family and I had lived in Washington State when all of this started. We weren't affected by the floods because we were east of the mountains near Yakima. The swarms of people were the only issue we faced, until it started to rain. The massive amounts of water evaporated by the hot sun made it rain for weeks and floods were everywhere. Slowly it started to get colder and the rain became snow. The water on the grounded started freezing and so did everything else.

Circuits and power lines froze and electricity was gone. Our lives became white and cold and death was a sad but accustomed thing. Colonies were formed and animals were rounded up and bred extensively. Nothing went to waste and even the smallest thing was important.

Cold and hunger were a major threat but they weren't the biggest. Nuclear power plants had stopped working due to the Ice Age and thankfully it was too cold for them to explode but that didn't keep the radiation from leaking out. The water we used was tested and the land we set up on was scanned to keep us safe from the radiation. It was never found more than a mile from the plants and we made sure to steer clear of them. There is only one nuclear power plant on the north western part of America so my family is pretty lucky in that sense.

The radiation did cause us problems though. It had affected the animals and wildlife close to it. Animals were mutated and changed becoming unrecognizable monstrous beasts. Most of them adapted to the weather and the environment and were white. The majority of the monsters were the size of cars or small houses but some were larger an even more volatile. This is the reason my family left the colonies. The amount of people and livestock attracted the monsters and it was safer to be alone.

A kick in my side reminded me that I wasn't alone. My five year old sister, Felicity, was sharing my sleeping bag to keep warm. She usually slept with my parents but it prevented them from having a good night's sleep because of her kicking and squirming. It didn't keep me up; I don't sleep much. My mind won't slow down enough for me to sleep for very long. The lack of sleep doesn't hurt me; it actually keeps me alert and gives me time to think and plan the next day and our future meals.

My mom made a noise as my dad unzipped their sleeping bag. He slipped out and quickly zipped it back up to keep the warmth in.

"What are you doing?" my voice was clear in the small cave made from ice.

He jumped slightly, "I'm just tending to the fire." Daddy grabbed a stick and began to probe the small fire. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking." I replied. "The blizzard should die down tomorrow and we should get moving. I don't like staying in the same place for too long."

He nodded and continued with the fire with a thoughtful look on his face. My father was in his early forties but his bushy beard made him look much older. Considered short at 5'8", he was still a big man with wide shoulders, a big chest and hands that could easily strangle a man to death. In fact they had; before everything my dad was a plumber, which comes in handy quite often, but during the inward migration people had tried to take _everything _and my dad is very protective over his family. He didn't like to talk about what he did because he doesn't like killing.

Unfortunately, it is hard to stay alive without killing; both people and animals. I've never had to kill a human but we relied on the meat of the rabbits and other small animals that had adapted to the weather for food. I had always cooked meals before the freezing and the responsibility still felt on me now. It didn't really bother me; ever since I was a child my dream was to be a chef. Of course, this would be a second career because 'being in the food business is a waste of brains'. At least according to my parents. They felt practicing medicine or bioengineering would showcase my advanced IQ and learning ability better.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Daddy questioned as he examined my face.

I rearranged my expressions quickly. "I was just imagining a cheese burger." I lied. I had forgiven him long ago for trying to control my life. Daddy can be an opinionated asshole sometimes but I try not to hold a grudge. You never know when someone will die or how suddenly.

Daddy laughed, "That would be nice." He coughed and continued, "I would rather a steak and some mashed potatoes." He coughed again.

"I have cough drops in the medicine bag." I told him. The medicine bag was actually a duffel bag. I raided a Walgreens as the turmoil started and it is probably the smartest thing I've ever done.

He popped a drop into his mouth and slid back next to my mom. "Good night Jacqueline Faye." I made a face at my full name.

"Good night Kenneth Lloyd." I retorted. He laughed and within minutes was snoring lightly. I looked around the small cave and watched each sleeping bag to check and see if everyone was breathing. It wasn't really needed but it was something I unconsciously did. Satisfied that everyone was safe, I fixed my toboggan over my ears and closed my eyes aiming for at least another hour of sleep tonight.

**How did you like this? Is it a good idea? Should I continue? Review please.**

**And thank you to my sister for letting me use her computer to write this story.**

**You da bomb Manny. **


End file.
